1. Field of the Invention
The current disclosure relates to a passive wireless transmit and receive terminator, more specifically a four side multiple-input multiple-output passive wireless transmit and receive terminator used in customer premises equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) passive wireless transmit and receive terminator is a form of smart antenna technology that uses multiple terminators at both the transmission and reception ends. MIMO terminators exhibit greater link reliability while significantly increasing data throughput when compared with conventional antennas. Thus, MIMO terminators are becoming increasingly important in wireless communications with continuing room for improvement in reliability, size, cost, and ease of manufacture.